


Frustrations

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Al’s realization hurts.<br/>Disclaimer:  At night, I sekritly dress in a cow suit and fight crime.…not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA Fic Contest prompt of "Forbidden Love". Lepharus made the lovely banner. Thanks as always to Cornerofmadness for her edits.

X X X

Al had forgotten how beautiful she was.

When she appeared on the porch, staring at him, he was shocked – and then she was in his arms, hugging him tight and squealing his name in his ear. Al lifted her up, spinning her around, holding her so tight. His chest almost ached when he set her down, and for a second, he thought it was because she hugged so hard.

And then he saw Ed, leaping off the porch to pound his back in greeting, and he’d been too lost in seeing him again to think about Winry.

X X X

Later that evening, Al and Ed sat in the living room. A fire crackled in the hearth to ward off the cool night. Winry came into the room, joining Ed on the sofa. His hand dropped onto her thigh.

Firelight glinted off her wedding ring, and the tightness caught at Al’s chest again. Ed turned to kiss Winry’s temple, and she smiled, and it wasn’t just a tightness, but a band squeezing Al’s heart.

His fist clenched, and it took a second for it to respond when he wanted it to open again.

X X X

The noises from the bedroom down the hall were too hard to disguise. They made love with him in the house. Even though they were quiet, Al could hear Winry’s breathless voice calling his brother’s name. Al’s cock lay hot and heavy on his thigh, and Al closed his eyes, imagining her face above him as he took himself in hand.

Their happiness was killing him.

X X X

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Matters of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319159) by [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush)




End file.
